Clive's special Answer
by LookingxForx
Summary: Clive returns from jail and visits the Professor. He and Luke leave for shopping. That means: Clive and Flora alone at home. They start to talk,play around and end up asking questions: with a special answer. Couple: Clive/Flora, Rated: T for kissing
1. A day in freedom

**Author: Contains a bit spoilers for curious village (about the golden apple) and about Clive's story from the unwound future... so be warned PLEASE ENJOY: **__

Clive's special answer

Another sad day started for Clive at four a.m. in a little black cell in the Londoner prison. The young man stood up from his uncomfortably mat and reached out for a white chalk piece, which laid on the only chair he had in his tiny chamber.

"Good morning, Clive. Good morning too, my good friend.",

He said with a broken voice, as he casually, glided his fingers through his disheveled hair and touched the wall in front of himself. Yes, this wall was the 'friend' he talked to... since no-one but him was in there. What he then drew on the black wall were some lines, which should of have shown, how many days already passed. 200 days... okay, twenty days to go and he'll be a free man again. On probation of course. But at a time, suddenly a loud knock, made him drop his chalk and finally tore him out of his half-sleep...

Why Clive ended up in jail (Spoilers) :

After Clive turned his back on his mind that went totally crazy, he realized that he really has hurt many people and their beloved ones. Many houses were also destroyed and just grounded flatly. His machine, he build with a few scientists, was so giant, that he could of erased whole London with one step! Everything was planned out perfectly and brilliant conducted. Only one problem stood in his way. Hershel Layton... His protector, who held him back, from running back into the burning house, when he was a child. Certainly he recognized him with only one gaze and hoped that Layton would help him once again...Luckily he did helped him, but he didn't bewared him from prison. The Professor knew namely, that he needed the time on his own, to come back to himself. To his normal self...

"Dove!"

Lifting the chalk up, a little slit in the door gave the light a way to sneak into his gloomy cell. Blinking a few times, Clive said:

"Yes, sir!":

The sign, that he was alone and awake. A lovely sound of twisting keys in the big lock, filled his ears and made him smile weakly. He didn't knew why the guard came, to visit him. It was definitely not time for breakfast!

"I've got to tell you, that you've made a positive impression on the director of the jail. You earned a day in freedom. Use it... but don't take this off..."

The man, who had many scars from his job on his face, gave him a bracelet, which he couldn't take off and sent the jail dates where he was localized at the moment. Fascinating!

"Thank you, Sir! I won't take it off. Question: when can I leave?"

He said with a strong voice, sounding very respectful and always alike:

"Now. There are your clothes. You can leave when you're ready, but tell me when you go."

His brown shorts, his blue jacket and tie, socks, a gray vest and a white shirt were roughly put in his thin arms, when he merely nodded as response. After that the door was closed, without locking it. Silence in the little room.. then he exploded:

"Yes! Finally, it paid off! But wait..."

His happy mood turned into thoughtfulness. What was he supposed to say, when he would face the Professor, Luke or Flora?

"I can't just walk in, pretending that nothing happened, after eight months passed!"

He mumbled, while he slipped out of his black pants, back into his own ones. Clive continued talking with himself, when he finally was finished with dressing him up. Knocking on the thick door, he yelled:

"I'm ready!"

"It's open..."

Sighing slightly, for forgetting such a thing, he stepped out of his cell and saw light again, after two days in the dark chamber. It was too blinding, so he held his hand in front of his eyes, saying:

"Sir, I'm missing my hat and my shoes."

The guard raised both eyebrows and showed him that he already fetched them.

"Here... You can go. Be back at eight p.m."

Once again, he nodded and left the prison permanently...

"Who's ringing so early?"

Hershel stood up from his bed and realized that the loud sound of the bell, didn't just awaken himself, when he walked down the gear to the entrance. Also Luke and Flora were up, wondering who that might be. The three of them were all gathered before the door, as Layton opened the wooden Door:

"Hello, Professor."

Two jaws dropped down to the ground, making Clive smirk, but surprisingly the third one wasn't that astonished that he returned.

"Clive, Come in. It's freezing outside."

He received him warmly, letting him in immediately and offered him a hot cup of delicious tea, while he went into the kitchen. Flora was just overwhelmed, sitting on the couch and eyeing him the whole time. He changed so much... just the way he acts is totally different now: so nice and friendly, not like the day, where he kidnapped her to his huge metal colossus. And Luke?... he was quiet unimpressed by his appearance. Rather annoyed, when he saw that Flora couldn't take her eyes off him.

"May I take a seat?"

"Yes."

She patted the spot, on which he was about to sit on. Smiling at her, Clive started to explain everything what happened: That he got a day in Freedom, that there were only nineteen more days to serve and that he was sorry for all what he has done. A few hours past and the sun finally rose. It was about eight a.m... Time to go for Luke and Hershel. They had to buy food for the next few weeks, because the supplies were already used up. Flora wouldn't come with them, since she was invited to a party. Her best friend celebrated her birthday... she couldn't miss that. But now she was close to decline her invitation.

"Sadly, we have to leave. We'll try to hurry up Clive, but I hardly assume that you'll be four hours alone with Flora. I'm aware that it's the wrong moment to go shopping, but we have to.",

Hershel said, adjusting his Top Hat politely.

"No Problem. I'll take care of her and of your Apartment. Nothing will happen, Promise."  
"Perfect... See you later then, My boy."

Smiling, because of the last words, The Professor went out with his angry apprentice and closed the door behind him. Silence filled the living room, as both didn't dared to speak... Breaking the awkward tranquility, Clive stood up, holding his hand out to be reached by Flora:

"Madam, I'd like to guide you to the kitchen, only if you don't mind."

He spoke, with an extremely British accent, imitating the Professor also with his Gentleman behavior. Flora giggled and played along:

"Of course I don't mind. Hold on a second, dear. I'll just take my prodigious cup of tea."

Placing her fingertips on his stretched out hand, she curtseyed down to her right, lifting the mug up. Head held high, they walked into the kitchen. Their half-closed eyes opened immediately, as Flora set the cup down and then. after another second of silence, they've bursted out of laughter.

"God, It hurts so bad..."

Clive said, while he held his stomach,t rying to push the weird feeling away from the hard laughing.

"Priceless! Just priceless.. I bet I never could of done that with Luke."

Her sweet giggles stopped promptly, when he got earnest from one moment on the other...

"Oh, I see. He adores 'his' professor so much that he never would joke about him, am I right?"

Flora looked up, into his dark eyes, while she searched a way to his smooth hand and led him back to the couch again. He was quiet surprised that she wasn't mad at him at all, in contrary, she made eye contact the whole time and couldn't stop smiling...

_'I have to ask her, what that's all about'_

"You're right. It's always very funny with him, but it is nothing against you..."

Clive couldn't hide his emotions behind his poker face, he gained in the jail. He dropped his gaze to the ground, avoiding her glimpse as he sat down.

"Well, I thought you're mad at me... I've used you as a lever and was extremely rude to you..."

"I can't be angry with you. You regret it, that's all what counts and you've changed also, so I'm happy with that."

Grinning, Clive widened his arms, to pull her in a close hug. Both of them felt so good, a bit happiness came up and of course, the great feeling of having a friend back also appeared in their hearts. After Flora squeezed him tightly, she said:

"Wait a minute, I have to make a call..."

Stretching herself to the left, she reached for the white phone and called her best friend:

"What are you doing?"

Clive asked, still smiling like a little child, who just found a trefoil in a huge meadow.

"H-hello (cough), I don't feel good, dear. (cough) I … I can't come to your party... I'm deeply (cough) sorry."

Giving her a hard time, to keep her serious face, Clive adjusted his tie oddly, with loosening it slightly.

"See you, at school. Happy Birthday! (cough), bye."

"Brilliant!"

Laughing, she placed the phone back on the little table besides her, while she earned an applause for her little show.

"What did you just declined?"

"A party, want to spend the time with you... after all, I've got many questions."

"Okay..."

He leaned back, making himself comfortable, for the talk, what she merely copied.

"So, let's start. First question?"

With a petite smile on her lips, she continued:

"How long do you stay?"

"Till eight p.m. We've the whole afternoon time."

"How did you got this day to visit us?"

"Good Impression."

"How does a real kiss feel like?"

Now, that tore him out of his mind... out of everything. Why was she even asking him such a thing? Clive assumed that he misunderstood her:

"How a real kiss feels like? Was that what you've just asked?"

Only nodding, Flora looked at him innocently, which irritated him at first:

"Why, haven't you kissed Luke meanwhile?"

"Yes, I have, but I didn't felt as great as everyone says a kiss is like. No butterflies or anything similar."

_'Where was this going...? Did she really wanted me to answer that?.. Oh Please!'_

"Well... It's quiet good if you love the person you're kissing, otherwise its just nothing  
special... maybe it makes a little fun but not more. My view on things..."

"So, you think I don't love him?"

Flora really had the talent to make everything complicated...

"No, I'm not. Guess you or he isn't good then."

"Oh! How dare you, saying that. You don't even know!"

His turn to look to the side, making a cocky smile and reply:

"Then proof it..."

This was going nowhere. Clive knew that she was painfully shy... did he honestly accepted that she would of kissed him? Ridiculous.

"Clive! You know it would be wrong, and I don't think that you want it either..."

"Come on, you're just shy. Admit it."

Blushing hard, she avoided to look in his eyes, since this conversation got way too far.

"Okay! Okay... maybe I am, but that isn't the point."

"Then show me, how Luke kissed you. Perhaps I can figure out what he missed."

Flora's cheeks turned into an hard shade of red, but she calmed herself down quickly, playing it cool, while she only blinked. Clive closed his eyes as response, awaiting the probably most terrible kiss, he ever had. But he got disappointed: All what Flora gave him was a fast peck on his lips, pulling back immediately. Sitting there, still closed-eyed he couldn't help but think:

_'God... a gorgeous, nineteen year old girl, only got kissed once by a total moron... How sad.' _

Flora started to get nervous, after he didn't spoke the next minute. Then finally, he found some words:

"That wasn't a kiss. It was just emotionless...rough, quick, without a meaning. No wonder it didn't felt good..."

"If you say so."

It made her a little upset, to hear that the peck might, didn't even had a meaning, yet it was exactly how he described it.

"Believe me, it's true. He has to... handle you softly, just like your skin's next to his, he has to feel you, he has to touch you, kiss you with all his heart."

All what Flora's face emitted was: _Wow_.

"I thought, guys like you, only exist in movies, or cheesy musicals..."

Looking up again, he lifted one of his mouth corners, shaping a beautiful, little smile.

"Please, close your eyes and trust me..."

Her dreamy smirk faded away slowly, as she obeyed him, showing her long lashes. A few seconds later, Flora felt his fingertips cautiously stroking all over her neck and staying there. He sent shivers down her spine, when his hair tickled her jawline, while he gently placed a few kisses on her sensitive nape. She exhaled audibly, dropped her head to the site and let him go on. Those full lips felt so good against her skin... not to think of his hands. Now he cupped her cheek softly, leaning in for the kiss. Firstly he teased her, with touching her upper lip slightly, always keeping a bit room between their mouths. Then he finally pleased her, kissing her gently. Both we're totally in it, feeling the warmth and smoothness from each lips. Clive broke the kiss with a weak noise of parting lips, before he passively involved his tongue. He knew that it would only hurt Flora, if he used her feelings and her body for his own pleasure once again...

"Are you okay?"

Clive asked caring, while he took her hand in his. She was speechless. With closed eyes, she compressed her lips, wanting to taste him and this moment.

"Yes... yes I am. Never felt better. My _first _kiss..."

Ultimately looking around, she found Clive, still very near in front of her.

"Sorry, for stealing it."

"Don't be sorry for that. I'd rather thank you."

He retorted her statement with an oddly fond smile, while his gaze fell down to her collarbone. Her golden apple mark shined madly in a golden tone.

"What's that? Is that normal?"

"You've changed... but you're still curious as hell... Its a mark that I have since my birth. It always shines when I feel extremely happy, I laugh or just feel weal around someone."

"That's a good sign then. What about a stroll? It's a bit cold but a good place to waste some time."

Flora immediately stood up, tugging him up as well.. but then she stopped in her tracks, nearly dislocating his shoulder, as he went on and didn't let go off her hand.

"We can't leave the apartment. Hershel and Luke aren't coming back anytime soon. I bet they won't come back before you leave. You know how Luke is, he..."

"...asks the Professor many questions, wants to eat ices everywhere and wants always a new puzzle book, which Hershel has to explain precisely. Okay... I understand it, we'll stay."

She raised an eyebrow, wondering why he knew what she wanted to say:

"You're still wondering? I've spent a lot of time, questioning a crowded city about Luke, trying to imitate his personality perfectly. So I know such things. And also the way I look is very Luke-ish I guess."

"Can you read minds, Clive?"

Chuckling slightly he replied:

"No, I can't. But I was quiet obvious that you were going to ask that... Oh forget it. Let's make some fresh bread! ...Don't ask. Learned it in the prison and don't know what to do else."

"What can I say? … Let's do this."

"The Yeast's here!"

Flora screamed from behind the fridge, also handing him two eggs out. Clive carefully picked them out of her little hands and broke them on the edge of the bowl, right into the flour hill. After she cut the yeast in tiny pieces, she added them in the mass. A few steps passed and the bread dough was ready for the oven. Meanwhile, they've chatted and laughed, even messed around with some flour, which stuck now in their hair. And also something else happened... Clive only thought about his feelings, he couldn't describe:

_'What is exactly going on here? I honestly don't think that.. Flora and I would work together. I mean... I'm five years older than her and there's still Luke. It's weird that I've so strong feelings about this girl... But there's something about her...'_

"Bread's ready!"

"Oh good lord."

That was coming suddenly! Overplaying it, Clive went on normally, helping her with bringing the hot baking plate out. Fortunately Flora didn't asked about it...  
The whole afternoon just flew away: She watched a movie with him, they've ate the self made bread and talked a few hours dead. It was already 8 p.m. Actually the time, where he should be back in his black cell. Instead of that, Clive ignored the time, spoke with Flora, while he developed serious feelings for her, every second he spent in her proximity.

"Who that might be... I bet it's Luke."

Smiling brightly, he opened the door... or rather opening the door to his cell.

"Dove! You're too late! We have to bring you back, if you want or not."

The same guard said, leaving his two other friends space in the door frame.

"Can I say goodbye? Take's just a minute, Sir"

He threw a gaze behind himself, seeing a shocked girl. Flora didn't knew these guys and was scared that they would just drag Clive with them far away from her. Walking up to him, she automatically searched his hand and slowly ran her finger through his, distracting him from his fate.

"Your girl, eh?"

"That's none of your business! Now, take me with you and leave her alone."

Slipping out of her weak grip, he held his hands before himself. The guard roughly put an hard clutch around his thin wrists and tore him out of the apartment, downstairs.

"Flora! Goodbye..."

Clive yelled, but the last word, was spoken so softly that she barely didn't heard it. In the meantime, she fallowed the guys hysterically. Screaming and punching them in the back didn't helped either. They've went out of the block, into a cold winter night, where snowflakes fell. An open door to the police car made Flora even more afraid... afraid of losing a friend, of losing a love.

"Please, Hold on a second!"

The guard turned around, held firmly Clive's hands behind his back and pushed him a bit away from himself. Acting nervously, Flora, how clumsy she was, stumbled over the last stage, falling right in front of him, very close to his face. One of the guards suppressed a giggle, when they've shared a moment in silence...

"Professor? Is that Flora and Clive?"

On the other side of the street, was a row of cars, sticking in a traffic jam. One of them, was a red, high-cut car, filled with Hershel and his apprentice.

"What's going on there?"

Layton didn't knew either... The Police car confused him at most.

"Clive? When will we meet again?"

Flora's eyes teared up, at the sight of him, head hanging lowly.

"If you don't hurry up, in a year!"

"In twenty days..."

Forcing a smile, she leaned in to the right, trying to kiss him, as good as she could  
under tears. Placing her hands on his chest, she shed a tear, after he retorted the kiss fondly.

"Time to go!"

Guards were just to earnest... the one who had control over Clive, wrenched him backwards into the car. His buddy's closed the door and drove away rapidly, leaving the broken girl standing in the snow.

_What an emotional rollercoaster for her..._

**Author's Note: Sooo a new story (maybe an one-shot if you didn't liked it that much) And.. i really hope you've liked it. Please R&R! tried to capture the kiss as good as i could.. so let me know how i did it :P Thanks for reading 3**


	2. Mixture of Feelings

**Author's Note: Again, contains slight spoilers for the first and third game from the Professor layton series... Please enjoy: **

"Flora are you alright?"

Luke ran out of the car, straight to her, right through the huge snow sea on the ground. As he arrived Flora, he found her on her knees, face in her hands and crying bitterly. All what she did, was running of. Running away from reality. Luke couldn't get the meaning out of her reaction... only standing there, he suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Luke, let me talk to her."

"But..."

Hershel shook his head, telling him that he wouldn't understand what's going on, even though he already was sixteen. He'll always be a little child in his heart...

At Layton's Apartment:_  
_  
"Flora...May I come in?"

Nodding in her pillow, she sobbed along. Her entire head was already red and totally wet from her salty tears. The professor stepped into her little room, as he sat on the edge of her blue bed. Placing a hand on her back, she immediately turned around and faced him.

"Please, could you just hold me... Dad?"

That was the first time she ever called him dad... It made him so happy inside, that she finally saw him as a father, which he always wanted to be.  
Widening his arms, Flora slipped closer to him, embracing Hershel around his waste, as he carefully held her head near to his chest.

"Dear, what happened when I left you?"

"Clive happened..."

Saying his name, felt like knifes cutting all over her injured heart.. Silently a few tears rolled down her cheeks, while she listened to his steady heartbeat.

"I see. But what's upsetting you so much?"

"It was the best afternoon I ever had. I've gained a new friend... and also fell in love with him."  
Burying her face in his orange shirt, she tried to hide her shame. And also didn't wanted to see his reaction on this. Hershel was merely speechless.

"We baked fresh bread, watched movies, talked the whole time.. till I've asked him, what I always wanted to know, but never dared to ask."

Hershel still didn't spoke about it. The word Love hurts him as much as she probably is and even more. After his real Love passed away...

"I've asked him, how a kiss feels like..."

"Why didn't you just questioned me? I seriously think that's normal and not weird at all. Now it's just complicated... he kissed you, hasn't he?"

He said softly, while he closed his eyes, smelling her beautiful, brown hair. Flora knew that he would understand her... but now he was a bit too informed about it all.

"Yes, he has. And it was just like, how he described it: full of emotions. Clive kissed me with all his heart... I felt it."

Smiling, Hershel tilted his head down to his right and looked at the lady in his strong arms. He wiped the tears away, which drew lines over her smooth skin and said:

"Don't be so unhappy, dear. He'll be back in twenty days. And if you want, I could arrange a call for you. I'm sure, Clive get's a few minutes, to speak with you."

"You would do that? God... thank you so much."

A weak smile adorned her face, as she wiped the rest of her tears away. But she was still sad... Perhaps those guards punished Clive for the delay. Or even worse... he got more days or months to serve, because of her.

"Hershel? Wait!"

He nearly walked out of her chamber, wanting to search the phone in the living room, but stopped promptly, when he heard her delicate voice. Pacing to him, she tightly hugged him, surprising Hershel.

"Thank you so much. So glad you've found me..."

Smiling, he retorted her comment with a kiss on her forehead and went out of the room. Flora awaited the phone eagerly, while she sat on her blue bed... the color reminded her so much of Clive and Luke, so that she always could sleep very well, with them near to her. Then a worried Hershel returned, with the phone in his hand. She snatched it out of his grip and spoke, after he left her alone.

"Flora... How are you?"

Clive sounded, as if it was hard to talk for him... whispering sounds from the background were audible, saying:

"Five minutes. Not a second longer. You understand!"

"Yes, Sir..."

"Clive, what's wrong... you sound so weak."

"I have to serve five more days... and I've a black eye.. and you're not going out of my head. Hate myself for kissing you..."

Her world broke down: everything she imagined became true. More days to serve, punishment and... the kiss? Why did he regret it? She was tearing up again, losing her relaxed mood and returning to her old state.

"You can't be serious... You repent it so bad? Was it just a game for you?"

"No, no. Don't get me wrong! Please, Flora listen... shh. I just didn't wanted to come in and destroy your life. I don't want to make you sad or anything similar to that."

Her body was trembling so hard, as he said what he thought about it. Flora's heart fell apart, knowing that he wants to undo what happened...

"You stole my heart, Clive! You've hurt me with saying that. Since the day I've met you, I thought you were the one. I really though Luke was destined for me... and you were his future self. I started to flirt with you, tried to be close to you. But when Hershel told me that you were just an Impersonator, my head said that I should forget you, erase all my feelings at once. I could for a moment.. till you returned. Then the kiss I..."

Listening carefully to each word she said, Clive shed a big tear. Its way went down his cheeks, passed his right mouth corner and ended on the cable of the phone.

"I don't know what to say..."

His voice cracked in the middle, as he felt that a lump came in his throat. At that point he just wanted to be alone, without the guard behind him and without his thoughts. They're literally killing him.

"Sorry, I really should stop talking..."

"No, don't. Please, don't hang up. I'm just overwhelmed. Sad and happy at the same time, don't know how to react either."

A smile appeared in her face. The situation wasn't hopeless anymore... perhaps he retorted her feelings. Maybe he wouldn't, but it was worth to wait and see. Twenty-five days and they'll finally meet again.

"I can't sleep the next three weeks, you're aware of that, are you?"

"Just forget me, for a time."

"As if it was so easy to do that. I already told you... and I meant it."

"I won't be easy to sit here, not thinking about you too. I tell you, it's like the walls are tumbling in, when you're all on your own in a black cell."

"Wish, you could be here."

Not even Clive could cheer her up. She exactly knew that the next weeks would be awful and just depressing, knowing that she can't have contact with him. And also Luke will bother her, till she has to admit that she isn't in love with him. Hershel has to calm Luke down and so on. What a single kiss changes...

"Time's over, Dove! Hand it over."

"Need to go... Goodbye, my dear."

"Bye."

The loud 'beeps' appeared, as the guard quickly hung up. This is it... Now she had to live a nightmare, full of sadness... hopefully it'll pass fast.

A new school week started: it was Monday and it rained massively. The snow turned into puddles and huge seas, which flowed down the street. Flora went with Luke to school, avoiding to speak with him. He always asked what happened, why she was so upset and what Clive had to do with it, but she just didn't answered. It was too hard for her to talk about it... Those days seemed so long. The teacher were already worried about her, and her bad grades. She couldn't think about something else than Clive... Sometimes she even forget to eat or sleep. Hershel didn't missed that of course and gave her a sick note for a week. These seven days were the last one's till Clive would return. She was so glad that she could recover a bit. Trying to sleep she merely dreamed of him and their wonderful time together. Through this week, she got better: Flora finally gained some weight and read a whole roman, just to get her thoughts off him. She succeed! The tip helped, which Luke gave her. He now knew what was going on and wasn't sad at all. Fortunately!

"Clive?"

Flora woke up at five a.m and the first thing she screamed was his name. She heard something that awakened her. But it was merely a squirrel, which searched for nuts deep under the snow layer and came to catch some air. It scratched the window from outside, making an ugly noise.

"Do you wanna come inside, squirrel?"

It scratched along, like a dog did, who wanted the door to be opened.

_'Luke will be happy to see you, cute ,little thing...',_She thought, as she grabbed the tiny pet and brought it inside. Carefully, stroking over its fur, she went out of her chamber. Politely she knocked on Luke's wooden door. Shortly after, he came out and wondered:

"Good morning, Flora. Ou! Hey, buddy how are you?"

"Here, take it. I'll go and drink some tea with Hershel. Would you join us?"

"Of course, I will! There's nothing better, than a fresh cup of tea early in the morning."

Flora laughed sweetly, as she walked to the living room, taking Luke and his new animal friend with her.

"Ah, I barely could remember your gorgeous laughter, dear."

Layton said, and filled two mugs for his 'children'.

"Oh, You know, why. Just one hour and he'll be here."

Both males smiled, but Luke's was a forced one. Somehow it felt, like he lost her. Now that he'll be here, Clive will always be around her and make her happier than she ever was. Sadly, Luke couldn't do that...

_'Stay strong, I'll have to get it over with'_"Here, eat a bun, dear."

"I can't. I'm too nervous. May I go and dress myself up?"

Hershel totally understood her behavior and allowed it to her. She ran off immediately, causing him to chuckle.

"Will we go with her, Professor?"

"Oh no. Give her a bit time and she'll come back."

"Okay..."

Luke wasn't very excited about it all, but he was happy for her.

"White, or blue? Hmm... Definitely white."

Flora had at least every clothing piece on she possessed, until she decided to wear a simple, white dress, which reached to her knees and added red lips to that. She pulled out her new lipstick and cautiously drew the 'pain' over her full lips. What was still missing was a pair of black, opaque stockings and black shoes. Over all she looked stunning.

"Here I come..."

Stepping out of her room with a grand smirk on her face, she made an echo with her shoes, which were clicking through the whole gear. Luke and Hershel stood up, seeing a delicate silhouette.

"Flora! Don't you want to say goodbye?"

Slowly turning, around she disclosed the secret about her looks. It blew their minds:

"You're unbelievably beautiful! How lucky Clive is..."

"Aww. Luke but I love you too."

Supper happy, she walked towards him and embraced Luke, turning his cheeks into red ones. In front of her, she saw Hershel, who was so proud to be her 'father'. He smiled all over his face, saying:

"Now go dear, he probably wants to see you."

Letting go off Luke, Flora went back to Hershel, hugging him quickly and strutted permanently out of Layton's apartment...

"Excuse me miss, Is this the way to the Londoner Prison?"

The old lady was quiet surprised that a young woman like her asked that, but despite that, she still answered:

"Yes, it is."

"Thank you very much! Have a nice day."

A few minutes past, while she walked to the jail's entrance, awaiting Clive to be released.

_'Am I late?... god. This suspense's killing me... what can I do?'_

Flora was so excited about the meeting, every second that flew away made her even more nervous. If that was possible...  
Then the longed for moment happened: the gates to the prison opened and only released one guy. Her guy! Clive stood on the other side of the street, eying the stunning girl in awe. He didn't dared to walk up to her, neither did she. Flora was just so happy, she couldn't hold it anymore! She ignored the traffic jam on the streets and merely ran over the red lights. Laughing, she already extended her arms for an embracement she never gave before. As she finitely arrived the other side, she became slower and slower, stopping with her walk promptly. Now Clive faced her and searched for her petite hand. She couldn't describe the feeling, when he touched her skin softly and looked deep into her hazel-brown eyes. It was a whole mixture of: happiness, love, speechlessness, relieve, lust, desire and a million words more.

"I missed you so much..."

Clive was interrupted by Floras sudden mood change. After he said what he thought, he fondly cupped her cheek. Closing her eyes, she shed a tear of happiness and just enjoyed the warmness of his hand. Stroking it with his thumb away, Clive pulled her into an embrace. The world around them wasn't important anymore. All their problems flew away, when they've placed their arms around each other. Both closed their eyes with a smile on the lips and snuggled themselves even closer up to the other. Sighing loudly, Clive broke the hug after a minute.

"Did I told you, that you look absolutely mind blowing? Wow..."

"Aww... thank you. Glad you like it."

"You're blushing..."

Smirking at her, he made her cheeks even redder...

"You teaser!"

Flora said and playfully punched him in his upper arm. Only laughing, he retorted:

"Okay, okay. I'll stop it. Now, let's go home. It's freezing."

Nodding, she linked her hand in his and walked all the way back, eventually meeting the old lady again, who winked at Flora happily...

"Hello Professor! Good to see you again. Hi Luke."

The door opened and took the attention of Layton and his apprentice immediately. Clive and Flora stood extremely near, next to each other, hiding their hands behind his back. Hershel smiled and welcomed Clive warmly, saying:

"Good morning! Do you..."

"... want a cup of delicious tea? Yes, please. I smell it already."

Smiling, Layton disappeared in the kitchen, leaving Luke in front of the pair. He firstly was quiet jealous of Clive, but her apple shaped birthmark shinned the whole time, which made him secure that she was the right guy.

"I have to admit, you look perfect together: The tall handsome guy, who looks fairly  
much like myself and the beautiful girl in a white gown. And pay attention to her golden apple. It hasn't stopped shinning, since you're with her, hasn't it?"

"I feel when it's shinning and no, it hasn't stopped yet."

Her glimpse hung always on Clive's eyes, while she spoke about it. Luke sighed and said:

"Group hug, please!"

His wish was their command! A thin and a strong arm was placed around Luke's neck: They all laughed at once, as Hershel walked in with a tablet of filled mugs.

"Tea time, everyone!"

"Oh, Flora. There's still something I wanted to ask you, since you're so fancy dressed... Would you, Professor, mind if I'll take your daughter out?"

Putting the heavy tablet on the table he responded:

"MY daughter... well, of course. Take care of her."

_"Can't wait... My first Date..."_

**Author's Note: Soo I really got obsessed with this chapter, that i couldn't stop writing :) Hope you'll like it. Please R&R for the sequel and tell me what you like/ think about it. It's gonna be a quiet a short story with about five chapters. In the next one, something's going to happen though... Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Our Pasts

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the huge delay.. but i hope the waiting paid off :) Enjoy:**

"Luke? Fallow me..."

Clive winked at the little boy beside him and guided him away from Flora and Layton. As he arrived at Luke's own room, he started to talk, taking something out of his trouser pocket:

"I want you to protect and retain this. Please, don't look what it is, just do what I said. Could you do that for me?"

Apprentice number one was quiet puzzled, when he shook the bag, which he received from his ex older imposer. It made no sound! The form of it didn't gave a hint what it might be either.. strange. Looking up again, Luke replied:

"I'll do that. But you have to do me a favor as well! It won't be hard to fulfill for you though..."

Leaving Clive, Luke went over to his dark-blue bed and lifted the mattress up, revealing his secret place. A white box lied under his bed! Opening it quickly, Luke stowed the bag away. Walking back slowly, he awaited a reaction from Clive:

"Okay, what is it?"

Now he got his whole attention and his burning curiosity as well. But what he asked for, wasn't what Clive expected at all...:

"All I want from you, is to make Flora happy. I don't need more."

Dropping his gaze to the ground, he made a sad face, what showed Clive that he wasn't accepting the situation with himself and Flora.

_'Why haven't I noticed that before? Am I blind? I must know him at best and also know that he loved her very much... like I do.'_

_"_I'm in, Deal."

Holding his large Hand out, Luke merely took a look at him, ignoring his gesture. Certainly he's hurt, but what can they do about her feelings... In that case, Flora decides.

"Hey... Luke. Don't be so moody. I bet you're sad and I can totally understand you...but"

"No, you can't! You've no idea how it feels like.."

"Oh come on. I sat several months in the prison, crying over her. It doesn't sounds manly, but I certainly know how it feels like. Sometimes you just have to let someone go, to let them do their own things and that's now the case. I really don't want that we're estranged with each other. A friendship with you is really important for me! After all... you're like a little brother to me..."

His speech helped Luke to see the things with other eyes. Now that he put everything in this way, every tiny bit seemed to be okay. At least in Luke's option.

"I'm sorry... You know how old I am."

"Of course! Terrible period, isn't it?"

Chuckling softly, Clive placed an arm around Luke's shoulder and smiled at him. With a wide smirk, Luke retorted:

"Don't let her wait..."

Sighing, Clive patted his already strong shoulders and pushed the door open. He saw a beautiful girl, standing outside the main entrance, waiting for himself.

"Clive... she's getting tense."

Hershel said from the living-room, sipping his beloved tea up. He was the quiescence itself. Not even a bit excited about the date... he's was just, like always.

"I'm coming...Thank you, Luke."

"You're welcome, bro."

Turning around, Clive rolled his eyes in a funny way and finally stepped out of the room.

_'School slang... how nice of him'_,

He thought and let out a laughter, thinking of it.

"Flora? Ready to take a little stroll?"

Only nodding, she slipped her fingers through his and walked to the exit. Looking back once more, Clive closed the door behind him and walked into most exciting evening he ever witnessed...

"They'll have such a good time, Professor. I'm sure..."

"It's freezing outside, but extremely beautiful. What kind of place is this?"

Flora was absolutely right. Clive brought her to the place, where his personal story began. Here was the house, where his parents lived... and died. The memory of the sad event made him tear up, ignoring Flora right next to him. He had no idea why he guided her there. All he knew was, that he immediately went this way, as if something steered him in that direction.

"Once my family house stood here. It burned down slowly, only leaving me in this world..."

Silence. A long silence filled the air between them. Till Flora finally dared to speak up:

"I've lost my parents too..."

She whispered softly, as he looked up again with tears in his eyes, trying to stop them.

"Do you see the river on the other side of the street? I've spent nearly my whole childhood there. Can we take a break on the shore?"

Rubbing her upper arm, Flora retorted:

"Would love to."

Giggling slightly, Flora questioned as well:

"Sorry for asking, but would you mind, if I borrow your jacket for a while?"

"Oh... god, sorry. I really wanted to give it to you.. but the house. I'm overwhelmed. Here I'll..."

Walking towards her, Clive took off his thin, blue jacket and held it up for her, to slip in. Dropping her head to the side, she smelt his decent sent, smiling fondly after it. The suit coat was all warmed up by him and made her feel embraced, even though they we're apart.

"Better?"

"Much better. But what about you? You're already trembling!"

Clive merely answered with a smile and placed his arms around her waist, saying:

"Just stay close."

His soothing, deep voice sent shivers down her spine, as he whispered from behind, stroking her hair away from her neck. Leaning back on his collarbone, she gently kissed his jawline and caused him to grin. Now he sighed, turning her around, so that he could face her.

"I hear the river flowing..."

The sound of the rippling water distracted Clive, reminding him back to those hours, where he added a few 'water' drops more to silent river.  
Flora felt, that he had this urgent need to just sit on the shore. Maybe this would also be a good opportunity to talk about everything... So she took his Hand hand and walked in the same direction as Clive went and found herself on a old footbridge with an amazing few: In front of the were many trees, covered with a thin layer of snow and the sunlight reflected its light in it, making the whole atmosphere even more sparkling.

"Wow... It's really peaceful here."

Smiling, he helped her to sit down on the edge of the frail bridge. Their feet nearly dived into the icecold water, as Flora began to cuddle herself up to him. She enjoyed the feeling of being so close to Clive, after such a long, sad time waiting for him to be released. But then suddenly, a tear landed on her soft cheek, tearing her out of her thoughts. His heartbeat began to race immediately, when he realized that Flora noticed him crying. Lifting her head up from his chest, she only looked at him questioning.

"This place reminds me so much of my parents... the last time I was here, was like... four months ago. I always wanted to return here, to over think everything what I've done wrong. And now I'm here... with you and just ruin the date..."

"Oh no, you aren't. I understand why you're so troubled. May I ask, why they died?"

Clive's glimpse was empty, staring at the river and recounting his inner cinema, which he saw in front of his dark eyes.

"I came back from playing on the playground, already smiling out of anticipation to see my parents again. But as I stood in the street, were my parents House was, my heart broke. All what I saw, was a burning building. Screams came from it. I recognized the voice: it was my mom. I tried to run to the house and wanted to save her and my dad but somehow, a man stopped me. Hershel held me back, giving me a proper slap in the face. He didn't hurt me, I just needed it. Admit tears I yelled that I need to save them, but he didn't let go off me. Instead he hugged me closely and the screams died in the background... I knew they were dead..."

Clive's voice wobbled violently, as he shed another tear in silence. Its way ended on Flora's cheek again, were it flowed into the trails of her own teardrops. A big lump returned in his throat, while he dropped his head in front of himself, trying not to cry.

"It's okay..."

She placed two fingers under his chin, making him to look up. His eyes began to get redder and his lower lip trembled slightly, as she slowly pulled him into a tight hug. Between sobs, Clive managed to say:

"I'm usually not a crybaby..."

"I know..."

She whispered softly, feeling that he calmed down again. A smirk appeared on his lips, as he broke the embrace, facing her again. He was kinda surprised that, his own story touched her so much, since she cried as well.

"We've similar experiences with our parents, don't we. Do you know what happened to mine?"

"No... All I know is, that you were very young and you missed them... of course."

"Indeed. My Mother passed away when I was about four and my Father a few years after. It was horrible... Before my dad went, he had another wife. Daliah acted and looked just like my biological mother. Then it turned out that she and the whole villagers were robots..."

Clive raised both eyebrows in astonishment. How could that even be possible? He guessed that don Paolo had something to do with it...

"It must be hard to hear, that all your friends were emotionless machines."

That sentence was nearly too much to stand... even though she knew, that he was right. Now all of their faces came in to her mind again: The image of the crowed when she left her little village showed in her thoughts realistically. The waved at once, a few shedding tears because of her departure.

"I never told this anyone before, except of Hershel and Luke. That's the reason, why I don't trust anybody."

_'Can I get even more stupid than this...?'_

Clive realized how he hurt her, as she backed off a bit. Burying her head in her palms, he reached for one of her wrists, gently revealing her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to upset you..."

Finally bringing her second Hand away from her face, she merely shook her head, showing him that it was forgiven. Smiling slightly, Clive's glance fell down, to her hand which laid in his. Flora fallowed his eyes and saw where he was fondly staring at... She blushed.

"I love the way you touch me...",

She said, as he formed his lips to a smile, trying to forget all the sad moments, they've just shared together. Carefully he ran his fingertips over her slim fingers and all the way up to her neck, never losing eye contact. When he placed his hand on the back her of neck and his thumb softly stroke over her jawline till it reached her cheek, she thought that she only could be dreaming. Everything was just perfect...  
Still watching into Clive's beautiful eyes, she heard something cracking below her... but Flora totally didn't cared. Her feelings were simply overrunning her, as he couldn't take his gaze off of her full lips. Already closing her eyes, the unexpected happened: The bridge under Clive crashed in, taking him with itself...

She immediately opened up her eyes and saw how his last hair strand dived into the freezing water. He disappeared without any sound and stayed below the surface quiet a while. Flora didn't knew what to do... at best, she wanted to just jump into the water and save him... but how should she pull him up? He would be too heavy to carry. Otherwise, there was no option, since the bridge could break down completely. Then, suddenly, a hand was showing above the water. Stretching herself, she reached out for him and put a grip on it. She drew, as fast as she could and grabbed his other arm too. Now her full energy was challenged: Moaning, Flora pulled it off. Clive laid in front of her, making no sign of awareness. She panicked.

"Clive? Do you hear me? Please...give me a sign!"

He didn't gave one.. but the bridge did. A noise of cracking wood appeared!

"Oh no.."

Standing up, she tried to lift him up, but sadly failed. Her arms and her white gown were soaking wet, as she dragged him away from the dangerous plank. When she almost arrived the shore, the whole bridge behind her, broke down. Clive's legs dived into the water again, making Flora to yelp up. Quickly, she pulled him up and placed his head cautiously on the hard, muddy ground. Everything around them went totally silent, just her breathing was audible.

"Clive?"

She whispered fearfully and got even more afraid, after she realized that he didn't took a breath since twenty seconds. Acting fast, she opened his gray vest and ripped his white shirt apart, exposing his bare torso. Flora then placed both hands on his chest and pushed jerky. Repeating that a few times more, Clive finally spit out big gulps of water. Flora held his head up, helping him to gain fresh air again.

"Ohh.. dear god. Are you alright?"

leaning his head back on her lap, he merely looked up, saying nothing. Maybe it wasn't the right time to speak, but his expression said everything: his face was just pale and his lips turned into blue ones. The long eyelashes, he possessed, were all wet, emphasizing his red eyes and his relieve, which shined through his look he gave her. Stroking the brown hair away from his front, Flora sighed happily, as she picked the phone out of his trousers. Searching Hershel's number in the display, she said:

"Don't worry... I'll bring us back at home."

Pressing the 'call' button, Hershel's voice was heard on the other line:

"Hello, Flora. I'm surprised that you already call me..."

"I really need your help: Clive nearly lost consciousness and he's subcooled. Could you come to the avenue of birches? Quickly, please."

"I'm there in two seconds, dear."

He hung up, right after he said his last words...

"He's coming..."

Forcing himself to smile, Clive sat up and felt the cold breeze whistling around his upper body and also through his wet hair. Shivering, he took the next step and stood up straightly. Flora copied his actions and smiled, as she heard the noise of hooting car behind her back. It really was Hershel, jumping out of his 'laytonmobile'.

"What happened, Clive? Flora are you okay?"

Hershel got to excited and overreacted massively, asking million things at the same time...

"I'm fine... I'd just like a new shirt and a cup of tea. And Flora's already here."

The couple shared a look in silence, while he placed his wet arm around her pretty dress.

"Well then... let's go. I'll tell Luke to fill the bathtub for you."

"Sounds good."

With that, the three of them went into the car and forget Clive's gray and now also brown vest on the ground. Maybe not just that...

Their horrible pasts were shared and left behind as well...

**Author's Note: How was it? :) Hope you've liked it. Thank you for reading again! Please R&R for the sequel. :)**


	4. Bittersweet Memories

"Now, tell me Clive, what happened? I merely saw that the bridge crushed in itself..."

The couple sat on the backseat of Hershel's Laytonmobile, listening to the soft melody , which the pouring rain made and watched the liquid draw many, new trails all over the glass. It sounded just like a lullaby and the surroundings were quiet peaceful as well: Just a few lanterns were on, spreading a warm, yellow light, giving the dark sky a beautiful glimmer and made the stars look even brighter than they usually were.

"Actually only a piece broke down and I was sitting on it. I dived into the icy water, slowly feeling that my body froze. It was frightening to know that you can't control yourself anymore. But luckily Flora drew me out of the river. I was unconscious though..."

"Strange... How can a bridge break down just at one spot?... Nonetheless I'm glad you're fairly fine. "

Hershel kept the whole time his focus on the slick street, but got distracted by the little mirror, hanging above of his steering wheel. In the corner of his eye he saw, how Flora laid in Clive's arms, admiring the view of the night to the fullest. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked up once more. In her sight Hershel recognized the true feelings she had for him... It made him sigh, as she gazed up to Clive, blushing slightly. A fond smile appeared on Hershel's lips, while he looked back on the streets...

_'Why is it taking so long...',_

Luke thought, as he filled the bathtub with hot water. Adding a bit liquid soap to make foam and million bubbles out of it, he stepped out. But he turned around immediately and grinned when he said:

"I'll accidentally forget this here..."

Placing his black sell phone under the sink, Luke thought along:

_'Just imagining her face when she sees Clive in the tub... Priceless...'_Then suddenly the door opened. Luke ran out of the bath and slammed the door shut, shortly before Hershel, Flora and Clive walked in.

"Oh... already here Professor?"

"Yes. Is something wrong, my boy?"

He held his hands in front of his stomach, while he stood in an awkwardly position.

"Uhm... no, it isn't. The tub is ready for you, by the way."

Luke said, as he looked at Clive astonished. Why was his white shirt ripped apart? He merely shrugged and let him enter the bath beside himself.

"Flora, are you okay? You seem so pale and weak..."

She walked into the living-room and fallowed Luke, who just sat down on the couch. He was really worried...

"I'm shocked, tired... and sad."

"May I ask, what exactly is bothering you?"

The atmosphere in the dark room was more than just depressed. Yet Luke's eyes shined, like they always did and cheered Flora up.

"Of course. You know, Hershel only came because I called him... Clive... he nearly drowned."

"What? Are you serious?"

It wasn't necessary to answer that question. Her gaze said it all: her body even started to tremble again.

"Oh.. but he'll get better. Everything's alright, dear."

Luke gently pulled her into an embrace and squeezed her slightly, trying to calm her down.

"Shh... there's nothing to worry about... relax."

Flora shed a few tears in silence, which Luke noticed. Those teardrops oozed through his blue sweater and left a moist spot on his shoulders. Stroking her beautiful hair, he whispered:

"The best for you would be to take a little nap and talk with him after he took his bath. How does this sound?..."

"Perfect. Thank you, Luke."

They parted and shared a look in the darkness. After she gave him a warm smile , she already was on her way back to her bedroom, as Luke said into the hallway:

"Flora? Could you, please, fetch me my sell phone?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"Below the sink... I bet I forget it there..."

She raised an eyebrow at the thought of forgetting something in the bath.

'_How can you even do that?'.._She opened the door and didn't realized that the room was occupied. Clive hasn't noticed her either... he was half asleep. Laying in the large tub with closed eyes, he enjoyed how the water swam around his neck and how the foam spread a lovely sent, indulging his senses with it. Meanwhile Flora ignored everything around her, as she picked up the phone, but a chanting voice stopped her from going. Clive sang something hoarsely to himself, taking Flora out of her thoughts and her dream state completely. She tried to be quiet, so that he would sing along. It was just magnificent. She never expected that he could sing like that... Sitting down on the ground, she leaned against the bathtub and listened, smiling.

"Luke..."

"Hu? What...?"

He quickly changed his voice, into a speaking one and said softly:

"He brought you here on purpose."

"Guess I'm way too tired to have figured this out. I'm sorry for disturbing you..."

Flora stood up and didn't looked back, as she went towards the door, holding Luke's phone in her petite hand. But Clive stopped her once more, grabbing her other wrist, while the water made burbling noises. Dropping her gaze to the floor, she turned around and sat on the toilet. His phone was placed back on the same spot and was about to be forgotten again...

"You're not. Not at all... But something's disturbing you, am I right?"

"Honestly... yes. I just can't get that picture out of my head. And now that I see you, it makes things even worse."

Clive's jaw dropped. He seemed to misunderstood, what she actually meant, which she realized immediately. Trying to explain why, she started with:

"Please, don't look at me like this. You just remind me back at those events of this evening... Seeing you nearly dead in my arms, wasn't that easy to stand..."

Flora shifted her position on the 'seat' and turned her back to him. She didn't wanted to cry again... not after all these hours she filled with that. Feeling how she stroke her own hand, she thought back to what he said, as she did that to him:

_"I love the way you touch me..."_A bitter tear landed on her palm, but she pulled herself together and faced him again. Her crimson lips emphasized how her skin tone got paler, with each word she spoke along:

"I felt how your heartbeat began to stop beneath my hand... how your lips went blue... how your body got heavier with time... you haven't breathed. It was a torture to see you like this."

Without a word, Clive took her hand and placed it on his bare chest, below the waters surface. Staring deeply in her eyes he retorted:

"It won't ever stop beating for you..."

Her cold fingers were slightly pressed against is warm skin and found the steady rhythm of his heart, as he inhaled a new amount of air. She blushed, when she looked to her right, thinking further what could happen at this moment... shaking it off, she removed her hand and instead slipped her fingers through his wet hair, letting it fall back. His front felt hotter than it usually should be... maybe he caught a cold, what would be totally comprehensible.

"You've got fe-..."

"Don't think so... my body's merely heating up after the undercooling."

He responded fast, never losing eye contact with Flora, who was now hovering above of himself. Her beauty was so mesmerizing, which had to do, why he nearly drove crazy, as she moved her full, red lips, to answer him:

"Good sign then..."

She whispered seductively down, yet innocent like she always sounded...  
But Clive didn't paid attention to her comment anymore. It seemed like he didn't even heard her, ignoring all around him and only saw the beautiful dame in front of him. His eyes widened, when Flora responded, with leaning in closer... Water drops dripped off of his chin, as he rose his upper body up and took control over the situation. Flora's sadness flew away in two ticks, as she felt how a million butterflies swirled in her stomach and at the same time melted in his soft grip, she had on her neck. Her lips parted, when they've met his, while she slowly stood up, taking Clive with herself. Climbing out of the tub, he placed a hand on her delicate hips and tried not to lose contact. Not until then, she realized that he was completely nude... but that didn't mattered nor shocked her now. Both were merely lost in their kiss, while they've stepped closer to each other. Clive's wet Hands cautiously held her face, deepening the kiss, as Flora twined her arms around his neck.  
She never has been kissed like this before.. therefore it felt surprisingly good.  
Still standing in a tight embrace, he removed his lips from hers and thankfully caught some air. For a moment they've merely stared at each other, grinning broadly. But then, after a sigh, Flora spoke up:

"Wow..."

Dropping his glimpse down to the ground, he slowly licked his lips, tasting her once more. Clive was still the same teaser, he always used to be... Not a surprise for her... yet she blushed because of the sight of him and giggled, as she saw a bit of her red lipstick on his lips. He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning. Smiling, Flora shook her head and walked towards him, extending her forefinger. She felt how his hot breath crushed against her thin fingers, while she stroke the 'paint' away. A few seconds later, he closed his mouth again and chuckled softly, as he heard the sound of Hershel's beloved teapot.

"Teatime..."

"Let's hurry up then."

Flora was still caught in his strong arms, as she awkwardly stepped aside, showing her white dress again... The water on Clive's body was now on her gown and made it transparent, which she didn't realized. Smirking, he turned around and grabbed two towels, wrapping one around his bare hips and handed one over to her.

"Why should I need that? I'm already dressed..."

"There's a mirror over there... take a look."

She merely shrugged and bowed down to the mirror, wiping the steamy glass clean. What she saw was more than shocking... well rather embarrassing. Giving him an annoyed glimpse, Flora tore the towel out of his hands and placed it around herself. Meanwhile Clive laughed loudly, enjoying her irritated facial expression.

"Sorry dear, but … that look."

Laughing along, he held his stomach and made her slightly bashful ...

"I understand why you find this amusing... I nearly pouted!"

_'Thank god, she actually has a sense of humor!'_"Somehow I really want to change now."

"Fine, I'll tell Hershel that you won't be present then... nor will I."

"Why? Are you planning something?"

"Honestly?... No. Just wanted to do what you'll do."

Clive said, while they've walked out of the bath and steered into the direction of Flora's room. He abruptly stopped with going and threw a pass to Luke, who caught his phone immediately. Luckily he didn't spilled the tea over his knees...

"Thanks Clive!"

"No Problem..."

Flora was already in her room, as he tried to fallow her.. but Hershel stopped him, with coughing slightly.

"I've found a shirt that fits you, my boy. Please... wear it."

Passively holding a white shirt up, he sipped a few more gulps of tea.

"I will...Thank you."

After that, he disappeared, putting his shirt on, while he entered her chamber. Luke's gaze wandered promptly to Hershel, saying:

"I don't understand, Professor... If I would walk around naked, you would bring me into a separate house, so that I wouldn't meet Flora!"

"Ha ha... well Luke, you're aware of his age, are you?"

"But of course!"

"Then you should know at best that I can't do anything against it."

"If you say so, Professor..."

Frustrated, he picked both mugs up and went, cleaning them in the basin.

"Darn... Clive you're too lucky..."

"Mhhh.. you smell lovely."

Flora was finally dressed up in her pajama, which was just a longer version of her dress and much lighter though. Clive wore Hershel's shirt and some black pants, which touched her knees, tickling her slightly. She sat between his legs and rested her head on his chest, holding his hands in hers. Fondly cuddling up to him, she watched how many snowflakes fell down again and made Flora think back to the day, those guards took Clive away from her. The night looked just like that one.

"Did the guards spoke to you, as they drove you back to the jail?"

"That's a pretty random question... well, they haven't. I think they didn't even dared to.. I was crying violently and impended them."

Flora looked up to him and asked:

"Really?... Sadly I had no-one, to yell at. Only my pillow was there. Hershel and Luke just left me alone.. but I think I needed that."

"It sure was a hard time... But now I appreciate the time with you much more..."

Hugging her closer, he continued to speak:

"And you've changed me a lot..."

"Sure... you have feelings again!"

"Hey! You're going to pay for that..."

Laughing, he took his hands out of her grip and tickled her, causing her to fall to the side. He kept tickling her, till he found himself on top of her. Her laughter died quickly, as he looked at her, still smirking... Flora tried to catch some fresh air and calm herself down, while he stroke a few hair strands out of her face. He was so near to her face, that he nearly touched her lips as he honestly said:

_"I love you..."_

Her heart exploded. She didn't knew how to react either... so many feelings appeared in her eyes, which Clive read with his. It wasn't necessary to say anything... instead he placed a gently kiss on her soft lips, bringing his hand up to her cheek. Flora retorted his kiss immediately and blushed so hard as she never did before..

In the next morning, she found herself in her bed... in front of her laid Clive. He still slept and merely breathed inaudibly, right next to her, as she woke up. The first thing that came into her mind, while she smiled sleepy, was...

_"I love you too..." _

**_Author's Note: Finally a sequel :) Hope you've liked it! Please R&R... and I think that was the end for now... but maybe I'll continue it .. well see :) Thank you so much for reading again! _**


End file.
